


出卖

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Mozart, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 站街梗。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 26





	出卖

  
萨列里承认，是那头金发吸引了他。

那是一个寒冷的深秋夜晚，维也纳的大街上空无一人。萨列里从刚刚打烊的酒馆里出来，拐上这条街。他不是荒淫纵欲的人；但是总有那么一阵，当局的禁令、蛮横的批评、听众的茫然和缺席的灵感让他只想喝到烂醉。夜风灌进他立起领子的大衣，当他在风尘中睁开双眼的时候，街灯下恍然出现一个单薄的身影。

街灯背后是一条黑黢黢的小巷。在昏黄灯光的映衬下，巷口显得愈发幽暗。

维也纳人都知道那是什么地方。天冷了生意不好，尤其是这种鬼天气，除非有老情人，那群做皮肉生意的一般都闭门谢客。那个人显然是个新入行的，或者急需钱用。萨列里眯起眼睛。

那孩子有一头灿烂的金发。

他画着夸张而劣质的黑色眼线，穿着一件带亮片的紫色外套，破破烂烂的牛仔热裤和打钉的长靴。这一身带着浓重的表演意味，萨列里感同身受地自嘲了一下。同时也冷得要命。男孩冲手心呵气，哆哆嗦嗦地从夹克里边掏出烟跟打火机。烟叼在嘴里都在抖；他拢着手打了两三次火，都没打着。

不知怎么的，尽管乱蓬蓬的，昏黄的街灯和拙劣的妆容丝毫没有影响那一头金发，仿佛它会发光似的。

萨列里仿佛逐火的飞蛾，扑上前去。

他走近男孩，拢住他的手。火苗一时间蹿起来，擦燃香烟；男孩抬起头惊异地望着他，眼睛里竟有几分天真的感激。

萨列里一瞬间觉得年轻扼住他的喉咙，压陷了他的胸腔。“你多大了？”他脱口而出。

男孩眨了眨眼，再抬头时带上了熟练的微笑。“成年了。”他说，“要来玩儿吗？三十块撸管，一百块靠墙。”

他这话说得无比流畅，萨列里却莫名觉得有些违和。刚刚那丝差点压垮他的年轻暂时放过他了，却仍藏在男孩浓重的眼线之后。他张张嘴，想说金发，想说亮光，想说火焰，但是这些都像未成谱的曲子一样词不成句。最后他问了合时宜的问题：“口活呢？”他知道自己听上去和男孩的其他油腻客人一样没差别。男孩眼神暗了暗，小心地抬眼说：“我不给人口……我在那边的酒吧唱歌，口活费嗓子。”

萨列里想起来了。男孩指的酒吧在一个半地下室，烟雾缭绕的，空气中弥漫着大麻味道。在缪斯鲜少到访的日子里，萨列里常常路过这片街区，但是他从未走进去过。只有一次，那里传来清亮的歌声，混合着压低的交谈。萨列里站在酒吧门口，安静地听了一会儿。

“对我做别的也是一样……”男孩看他没反应，以为他失去了兴趣。他扯住萨列里大衣的袖子轻轻摇晃，话语里带了点气音，“我会让您满意的……先生？”

“你叫什么名字？”萨列里忽然问。男孩皱了皱眉，咬着嘴唇没有回答。“我不是……”萨列里深吸口气，“这样吧。我买你的一夜和你的名字，要多少钱？”

男孩向后退了一步，倚在路灯杆上。这动作似退实进，他的声音里带上了点底气。“三百。”他说，“先付。”

萨列里从皮夹里抽出三张票子。男孩接了钱，掖进夹克内侧的口袋，向他伸出一只手，做出邀请的手势。“阿玛多伊斯。“他说，“我该怎么称呼您？”

“……安东尼。“萨列里回答。

“安东尼。”阿玛多伊斯念道，拉着他的手向身后的暗巷走去。离开了宽阔的大街和街灯，小巷里的砖墙和消防梯接连从阴影中出现，显出它们灰败的颜色来。巷子的尽头闪烁着紫色和橙色的霓虹灯，看上去是阿玛多伊斯熟悉的旅馆。一瞬间萨列里闪过一丝将被仙人跳的恐慌。但是阿玛多伊斯回转头来看着他，背对着路走，像第一次和男朋友出来玩的小孩一样蹦蹦跳跳的，眉眼弯弯，萨列里的脚就自动地跟着他走了。彩色的灯光从背后拢着他，让他的金发带上了一点迷幻的颜色。

阿玛多伊斯推开玻璃门，敏捷地按停刚要摇起来的门铃。柜台后面的家伙胖得挤满了整个扶手椅，鼾声沉沉。他拉着萨列里，企图飞快地溜过去。

鼾声戛然而止。那人抬起一边眼皮，伸出一条腿，拦住他们的去路。“我换新锁了，莫扎特。”

阿玛多伊斯惊跳了一下，转过身来满脸陪笑，“抱歉，抱歉……韦伯先生。“他使了个眼色，”客人。“

韦伯屈尊降贵地睁开两只眼睛看向萨列里。萨列里不喜欢他的胖脸和精明的小眼睛，也不喜欢阿玛多伊斯脸上的那个笑。他摸出皮夹，抽出一张纸币扔在柜台上。韦伯探身拿钱往灯泡下照了照，收了腿，丢了一串钥匙过来，又打起鼾来。阿玛多伊斯灵敏地接住钥匙，拉着萨列里上楼。

“……莫扎特？”萨列里喃喃道。

“是姓。”阿玛多伊斯轻快地说，“您买的是我的名字。”他领着他穿过走廊。钥匙撞开弹子的声音清晰可闻。他闪身进了浴室，在半合的门后勾起嘴角：“给我五分钟。”

萨列里挂上门链。房间很小，墙纸泛黄，但是床铺看上去还算干净。他已经很久没干过买春这档子事儿了，在小小的房间中央坐也不是站也不是，最后只解开了大衣的扣子，听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声。

阿玛多伊斯出来的时候，身上只穿了一件酒红色的衬衫，衣襟大敞着，锁骨像雕塑一样完美，平坦的小腹下面性器微微勃起。他的妆还在，金色的鬈发间水汽氤氲。他伸出手替萨列里脱掉大衣，随手扔在椅背上，然后揽住他的肩膀，凑近来亲吻他的脸和下巴上的胡渣。温热的嘴唇在萨列里的嘴角游弋，但是没有真正吻上他的唇。做这行的都知道不该带太多像爱的东西。

他的金发埋在萨列里的鼻尖。萨列里深深的吸气，企图嗅到阳光、稻草、音乐——他没能得偿所愿。阿玛多伊斯发间是少年的体热和廉价洗发水的甜香，一样醉人，但不是，不是萨列里希冀的，与现实完全相反的东西。他在犯什么傻呢。

报复似的，他把阿玛多伊斯丢到床上。他跪在少年张开的腿间，居高临下，像掠食的野兽。阿玛多伊斯舔了舔嘴唇，把脚尖搭在他肩上。萨列里解开皮带，兴奋的阴茎从内裤里弹了出来。他把龟头按在少年股间磨蹭。粉色的穴口润滑过了，可是进去还是有些困难，阿玛多伊斯的呼吸随着细小血管弹动，裹挟着萨列里。他脚趾蜷起，汗毛稀疏的胸膛微微红烫起来，手指紧紧抓着被子。萨列里抓住他的手腕，发现他指尖涂着黑色的指甲油，靠近边缘的部分已经磨秃了。

那股年轻又一次像潮水一样集中萨列里。他把阴茎完全埋进去的时候，阿玛多伊斯餍足地叹了口气。萨列里抽出的时候，阿玛多伊斯的穴口挽留似的绞紧他，插入时又放松下来迎接他的进攻。他不是演技很好，就是天生的娼妓，萨列里想，隐隐地感到被欺骗。

潮水一阵一阵地席卷过他的耳膜。

他把阿玛多伊斯的大腿折到胸口，力道蛮横，陡然猛力抽插起来。阿玛多伊斯失去了应对的节奏，惊喘出声。他的手扣着萨列里的肩膀艰难地找寻平衡，每一次无情的顶弄都撞出细碎的呻吟。炽热的胸膛里萨列里无比之近，他仿佛隔着肋骨而不是嘴唇听到阿玛多伊斯的声音。他嗫嚅，“安东尼，”他轻叹，“安东尼，”而节奏不停，金发的少年和床一起吱吱呀呀地摇晃。萨列里以为自己会听到请求，听到“Mercy”，但是他没有，他只听到自己的名字，仿佛阿玛多伊斯认为那就是全部了。

萨列里放慢速度的时候，阿玛多伊斯撑起一点点身子，亲吻他的下巴和脖颈。他的眼妆花开一点，挂在脸上的水珠不知道是泪还是汗。他亲吻他的样子那么专注和投入，让萨列里不由得感到一阵刺痛。他拽着阿玛多伊斯的手臂把他翻过去，不看他的脸。阿玛多伊斯顺从地趴好，头抵着枕头，目光越过肩膀，带着渴求。被操开的穴口湿热松软，翕动着，像一个放荡的邀请。

萨列里操了进去。阿玛多伊斯的低喘湮没在枕头里，他的酒红色衬衫挂下来，露出大半光裸的脊背。那抹红色就那么挂在他腰间，随着萨列里的挺动晃荡晃荡。抹大拉的玛利亚。萨列里想，穿红裙的玛利亚。  
他拎着衬衫的领子把阿玛多伊斯攥着被褥的右手扭到背后，然后是左手，衬衫皱巴巴地团在一起，充当缚索。阿玛多伊斯只能以额头抵着床铺，“安东尼。”他痛吗？萨列里的脑子里晃过这个念头。泛滥的、过度的共情——艺术家的通病——却鲜有观众会听。萨列里拽着衬衫把阿玛多伊斯从床上拉起来，贴着他覆了一层薄汗的脊背和被缚的双手。这个姿势让他的硬挺徒然加深许多，阿玛多伊斯张着嘴，却没发出声音，像一条渴水的鱼。

他只是个娼妓。萨列里的手环过他的胸口，扼住他的喉咙。他向上挺动，一下，两下，钝闷的撞击声和细碎的呻吟从萨列里的指缝间流溢出来。清亮的歌声。红裙玛利亚。矛盾的意象在萨列里脑内挥之不去。阿玛多伊斯身上有些东西，和他的金发一样——少年双腿分开，跪立不稳，倾靠在残暴的入侵者身上，每一下顶弄都让他小小地震颤。萨列里抚过他平坦的胸口，抚过他挺起的乳粒，摩挲过他因为疼痛而紧绷的小腹，向下。阿玛多伊斯硬着。

他的阴茎随着萨列里的抽插摇晃。无人照顾，无人在意。双手被缚的阿玛多伊斯完全在萨列里的仁慈之下。萨列里咬住他的脖颈，阿玛多伊斯的金发擦着他的耳朵。“……安东尼，”吟唱似的。萨列里握住他的阴茎，潦草地撸动了两下。

阿玛多伊斯射了。

白色的浊液洒在白色的床单上。萨列里被温热骤然绞紧。他勒紧少年的脖子，红着眼眶，牙齿深深陷进他的皮肤。高潮来到的时候，他感到被众神碾过。

萨列里伏在阿玛多伊斯背上喘息。阴茎从穴口里拔出来的时候，发出响亮而淫荡的“波”的一声。阿玛多伊斯戏剧化地向前倒下去，丝毫没管床上的污秽。他咬着嘴唇，用一只手费劲地把缠在一起的衬衫解开扔到地下，然后撑起身子。精液从他的穴口里推出来，他塌下腰，回转头邀功似的看着萨列里。

萨列里没忍住用龟头把精液顶回去的冲动。

他倒下来，占据床的另一边，沾到枕头的那一刻睡意已然朦胧。阿玛多伊斯好像正相反，刚刚从木偶娃娃变成有血有肉的人类小孩似的，在床上扭来扭去，自以为萨列里没睁眼，盯着他的脸看。

萨列里把他按回床上。他知道自己很有可能会后悔——非常有可能会愧疚——但是现在疲惫席卷了他。阿玛多伊斯安静地侧躺下来，依然对着他，眼睛和金发都亮晶晶的。红裙玛利亚也曾是天真无邪的少女啊。

睡意很快捕获了他。梦里有微光，有裹着故事的气泡，有无名的音乐，色彩和音符是同一种语言……但是转瞬即逝。被窸窸窣窣的声音惊醒的时候，他照样什么也记不得。

他花了一分钟记起来自己在什么地方。床铺的另一边是空的，旅馆房间的小桌前有一个人影。窸窸窣窣的声音来自他的大衣——萨列里忽然感到心里空落落的。他并不是生气，他甚至不是失望。迫于生计不得不干这行的人，总会连带着也沾染上别的坏习惯。

他打算自己的皮夹被翻出来时再抓住男孩的手腕。阿玛多伊斯动作顿了一下，仿佛发现了什么意外的东西。是一个黑色的小笔记本，皮面边缘已经旧得有些破损了。阿玛多伊斯拉开绑带，随意翻了一页。  
萨列里闭上眼睛。

良久，传来了第二次书页翻动的声音。轻轻的读谱声音唱起来的时候，萨列里以为自己还在梦中。


End file.
